


Is/Does

by ladyames



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyames/pseuds/ladyames
Summary: It isn't the superhero, day saving, life in the balance things that bother him.  Not at all.  If Cable could do some of the crazy shit Deadpool does and live he'd sure as hell do it.  But it's the little things Wade does that get to him.  The things Wade doesn't think about, day in, day out, that get under Cable's skin and make him think twice about who Wade Wilson actually is.





	Is/Does

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Nate why are you so difficult? Anyways, here's another little piece.
> 
> One day I'll get back to that AU thing I started. One day...

It isn't the superhero, day saving, life in the balance things that bother him. Not at all. If Cable could do some of the crazy shit Deadpool does and live he'd sure as hell do it. But it's the little things Wade does that get to him. The things Wade doesn't think about, day in, day out, that get under Cable's skin and make him think twice about who Wade Wilson actually is.

There's something in the willingness of Wade's words and actions that go just a step too far that gives Cable pause. There is a lightness to his tone when he pushes just too far with his jabs and insults. There is a carefree recklessness to his physicality that hides something. Something Cable can relate to all too well.

Loss. Grief. Guilt. Pain. All too familiar. All too real.

\---

The room is eerily quiet when Cable enters. Its suspicious since he'd left Wade watching TV only ten minutes before. He puts the food on the table in front of the couch. No snarky comments about pizza delivery men or rushing past him to tear into the box before it even hits the table. He's only glad for the silence for a minute before he starts to worry.

That's when he hears the faint sound of mumbled singing from the open window.

Wade sits on the fire escape, balanced precariously on the railing. His legs dangle, feet swaying only minutely to the song he mumbles to himself. It isn't so much off key as so quiet that Cable isn’t sure Wade knows he's singing aloud.

Leaning against the window frame, arms crossed, Cable looks past Wade at the neighboring building. People move about their lives, unknowing of what's to come. What will change in the not too distant future. Cable signs, startling Wade, who arms pinwheel wildly before he tips back and lands in an easy crouch on the landing.

"Are you trying to give me myocardial infarction?" At Cable's disbelieving stare, Wade stands and shrugs. "Hey, Grey's Anatomy is educational!"

Cable continues to stare and Wade deflates, shoulders slumping as he pushes past Cable and climbs in the window.

Wade gets too distracted by the food to notice how Cables eyes track him intently for a few moments before he joins him.

"When are you going to get you own place, Hipster Jesus?"

At Cable's shrug and grunt, Wade waves a dismissive hand and resumes devouring his pizza.

\---

Cable realizes that it manifests in himself far differently. Sullen, withdrawn, quick to anger, single-minded. He's heard then all directed his way, one way or another.

He and Wade. It's like looking in a funhouse mirror, same underlayment despite the distorted façade. It all makes sense in a fucked up kind of way. Maybe that's part of why he saved the jackass and stayed. Maybe.

\---

"Nathan."

"Ass sphincter says what?"

Cable grunts. "My name. It’s Nathan."

There's a long pause followed by a long, full bodied laugh. "Oh shit, that's boring. I was hoping for some crazy future name. Thanks, I needed that."

Cable realizes Wade is all but leaning on him when he's done laughing. Neither of them make any attempts to move.

"Nate."

It's said so quietly that he barely hears it. He hasn't heard that said aloud in a long time.

Nathan smiles.


End file.
